tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloomin13
This is my Talk Page which I named: Just so you know, I empty out my page whenever it gets too full... HOW DO YOU MAKE AN ARCHIVE? 'The Campgrounds' Its your Camp so. Well ask them.On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, She Had actual Squrriels in her pants.We just got Served. 18:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What's it called? She Had actual Squrriels in her pants.We just got Served. 18:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I might not sign up for this one.She Had actual Squrriels in her pants.We just got Served. 18:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No,I'm Just not intrested in this one. Sorry. She Had actual Squrriels in her pants.We just got Served. 18:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm not that interested. Sorry. She Had actual Squrriels in her pants.We just got Served. 18:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I really want my characters to have last names. Can I PLEASE let Duncan's last name be Shaw and Lindsay's last name be Woods? Survivor321 00:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I think you should restart the camp, now that I know what not to do. Survivor321 17:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your pic! Im there. Just judge on ours.On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, User t 19:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, your character Ginger has been accepted, and put on The Screaming Gamers in [[Total Drama Tour of the Games! Please be present for the first challenge tonight @ 8 PM EST! Thank you! --Nduke, the only basketball team on the wiki! 18:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The TOTG challenge is tomorrow night. :p --Nduke, the only basketball team on the wiki! 22:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Only Jedis know. :P JK JK....Tell me how you want yours to look like; I'll make it. Upside Down,Bouncin' off the celing, Inside out,stranger to this feeling! 00:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you want any links? (User page,Talk page,Constribs,Camps,Etc.) Upside Down,Bouncin' off the celing, Inside out,stranger to this feeling! 00:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. It will Be done in 10,15 mins.! Be sure to copy in source mode,and make "Coustom" Box checked when your ready for sig enhacing!! Upside Down,Bouncin' off the celing, Inside out,stranger to this feeling! 00:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) A Sig Is Born!! I’m simply an everyday Upside Down,Bouncin' off the celing, Inside out,stranger to this feeling! 00:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whatchoo talkin' 'bout? EnTrey 00:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. EnTrey 00:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Bloomin! This is the oprotunity of a lifetime. Would you like to be interveiwed by me? Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was Adutioning for your new camp. Anyways, Question 1. Where Do you think most fighting happens on the wiki? Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Why? Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I mean, Why do you think the most fighting happens there? Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you consider ever leaving before? If so, How many times,and why. Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Have you made any sucsessful camps? If so,list the name(s) and who won. Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 16:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) So srry... I broke mai hand and it's rlly hrd 2 type... again, srry...--I will vogue 17:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Interveiw continueing...Now! Anyways, did you ever get accused of something you didn't do? If so, say what for,and who accused you and what it resulted in. (Banning,etc.) Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 19:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Interveiw: Many People are leaving. What do you say to that? Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 19:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time. Pampers melt in the Maytag dryer, Crayons go up 1 drawer higher, 20:04, August 26, 2011 (U Follow this link to your big surprise the pirate camp thing you made i can join as another person!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 00:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 'you didn't say what 'Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 00:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) don't delete it please I'm g-g-g-g-guessing that your Total Drama camp is done Survivor321 13:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC)